falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Assault rifle (Fallout 4)
}} アサルトライフルは、''Fallout 4''に登場する武器です Characteristics The assault rifle starts off semi-automatic, but can be modded or found with an automatic receiver at the expense of a hefty damage reduction. A regular, semi-automatic, non legendary assault rifle with all of the highest level mods equipped deals around 99 damage assuming the Sole Survivor has all of the Rifleman perks. The weapon is incredibly heavy for an assault rifle, weighing 13.1 pounds unmodified with a short barrel, and when fully modified it rivals the minigun in weight. The assault rifle has low recoil and good accuracy (even when fitted with a fully automatic receiver), both of which are excellent handling traits for sustained automatic fire, though the weapon can burn through ammo rapidly; this can be compounded by the relative scarcity of 5.56mm rounds at lower levels that can be looted from enemies without the Scrounger perk, so fire discipline is necessary. Burst firing is advised, especially for long range engagements. Unfortunately, the weapon is difficult to extensively modify without heavy investment in the Gun Nut perk, and one investment in the Science! perk for its more advanced optical sights. However, since assault rifles begin to replace combat rifles and pipe weapons as enemy armament once the player character reaches a sufficiently high level, modified examples can be found/looted as well, some of which will eventually come equipped with highest-level mods such as suppressors or recon scopes. Weapon modifications Notes * The assault rifle is the only gun in the game that takes 5.56 ammo. * In the game files it is actually called "MachineGun", while "AssaultRifle" refers to a cut version of the Chinese assault rifle. * The texture for the suppressor shows that the assault rifle was once intended to be a .50 caliber weapon. * The icon used in the "Favorite items" menu resembles an AK-47/Chinese Assault Rifle, despite Fallout 4 not having one *Though the game refers to the weapon as an "assault rifle" the weapon does not fit the definition in the real world, as for a weapon to be an assault rifle it must be able to switch from semi auto to some form of multi round mode be it fully automatic or 3 round burst. Locations * Carried by many raiders, Gunners and super mutants once the player character reaches a high-enough level (~ level 25). The Brotherhood of Steel also issues it to some of its non-power-armored fighters. * Can be purchased from KL-E-0 in Goodneighbor and Arturo Rodriguez in Diamond City if the player character's level is high enough. * One can be found next to a door control terminal in the lowest level of the Massachusetts State House, outside the area where a mirelurk queen spawns. * One can be found next to the expert locked terminal in the national guard recruitment office on top of a container * One is carried by Captain Maria at Parsons State Insane Asylum. * Another is carried by Edward Deegan of the Cabot Family. * Can be bought from Ronnie Shaw at the Castle after Old Guns is completed if the player character's level is high enough. * One can be found inside the crashed vertibird at Coast Guard Pier. (may require use of explosives to get into a reachable range) * One can be found in Saugus Iron Works in a bathroom (level-dependent; at lower levels a pipe rifle will be found instead) * One is located on the roof of Parsons Creamery next to some skeletons and a wooden chest. * One can be found in Kendall Hospital, on a table next to a lit lantern in the raider area above the deathclaw. * One is found in National Guard Training Yard, sitting on a metal box next to a sleeping bag. Gallery Fo4 assault rifle concept art.png|Concept art en:Assault rifle (Fallout 4) es:Rifle de asalto (Fallout 4) ru:Штурмовой карабин (Fallout 4) uk:Штурмовий карабін (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 weapons